Going Viral
''Going Viral ''is the third episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. The episode introduces new attack cards, as well as the Seaick Brother Card, the Sea Brothers Zords and the Sea Megazord. Plot When Noah has trouble lifting Jake's heavy weapon he begins to doubt his abilities, until he learns that believing in yourself is all that's necessary to get any job done. Synopsis Jake brings his Snake Ax to Noah to have some adjustments made. Noah can barely lift it. He begins to wonder if he's cut out to be a hero. Jake tells him it's not about muscles but about believing oneself. Meanwhile, Vrak suggests to Admiral Malkor that perhaps they can conquer without the use of an army. They send out Virox. Virox proceeds to spread his virus in the city and which later turns them into Loogies. Prior to transforming, the infected people infect others with a cold. Troy, Gia and Emma encounter the humans turning into Loogies. They're at a loss how to help the infected human/Loogies without hurting them. Meanwhile, on the way to help, Jake realizes he's left his Snake Ax at the school. Noah goes ahead to battle, and manages to help a woman cornered by Virox. Jake arrives later to help. Noah informs Troy at the other battle site to quarantine the infected. Troy and the rest tire out and herd the infected. Using new Power Cards, they create a temporary holding facility. Jake, however, is taken down. Noah pushes on, and seeing how his Shark Bowgun has no effect, he decides to use the Snake Ax, wielding it as a weight, to wing onto Virox's weak spot. The Rangers get together to defeat Virox with the Megaforce Blaster. Vrak uses his Zombats to make Virox grow. The Megaforce Rangers use Gosei Great Megazord. However, Noah is granted a new Power Card, which allows him to summon the Sea Brothers Zords which in turn form the Sea Gosei Great Megazord. With it, they destroy Virox's viral sac and defeat him. Gia is impressed by Noah's resourcefulness. Back at school, Noah presents the improved, lighter, Snake Ax to Jake. Jake worries he might not get used to the weight that's been shaved off the Ax. Noah jokes that he'll just have to believe in himself. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie (credit only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou *Campbell Cooley as Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood as Vrak *Mark Mitchinson as Creepox *Kevin Harty as Virox *Kirstie MacDiarmid as The Woman Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Twistornado, Dragon Sword, Gosei Dynamic, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Pink - Windrive, Phoenix Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Black - Snake Axe (x2), Gosei Dynamic, Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Yellow - Defenstone, Tiger Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord *Megaforce Blue - Shark Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sea Brothers Zords, Sea Megazord (Victory Charge) Notes * This episode confirms the name of the city where the Rangers live and the action is taking place in Harwood County. * Noah destroys the concrete container by smashing it with the ax. This could have put the people inside in major harm. * This is the first appearance of the Sea Brothers Zords. *Next season's third episode is also focusing on the Blue Ranger. Errors * After Virox is defeated by the Megaforce Blaster, Noah proceeds to destroy the holding facility with the Snake Ax. However, after this, when Vrak uses his Zombats to make Virox grow, the Megaforce Blaster is back in the Rangers' hands fully assembled. * When Troy explains how he, Emma, and Gia trapped the humans as Loogies, the Loogie's gloves were white instead of black. * On the card to summon the Sea Brothers Zords, the words'' 'Seaick Brothers' '' can clearly be seen. See Also